godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
Sker Buffalo
|hair = Brown |eye = Brown |status = Alive |allies = Kong Mason Weaver |enemies = Skullcrawlers |portrayedby = CGI |firstappearance = Kong: Skull Island |lastappearance = Kong: Skull Island |designs = }}Sker Buffaloes, also known as Skerry Bubalis, are giant water buffalo-like that first appeared in the 2017 MonsterVerse film, Kong: Skull Island. Name The name of the creature, specifically its scientific nomenclature is potentially derived from a skerry, which is a small, rocky island, which tends to be home to moss and grasses. Design Appearance Sker Buffaloes greatly resemble abnormally large water buffaloes but with several differences. They possess incredibly large horns that have forked into at least three branches. Sker Buffaloes also have algae covering much of their bodies, probably due to their habit of being submerged underwater. Their backs possess a large amount of foliage, allowing for proper camouflage. Roar The roars of Sker Buffaloes are mainly loud bellows, much like many large real-world herbivores. Personality Sker Buffaloes are relatively passive herbivores that like to stay close to water, but they can be very aggressive if threatened or provoked. Origins History ''Kong: Skull Island'' Conrad, Weaver, Brooks, San, and Slivko encountered a Sker Buffalo emerging out from a river. Another individual was killed and eaten by a Skullcrawler. Weaver then tried to rescue another that got trapped underneath the wreckage of a helicopter, but it was eventually freed by Kong. Abilities Amphibious Nature Sker Buffaloes are amphibious bovines that can stay submerged underwater for days. Camouflage The coral-shaped surface on the Sker Buffaloes' backs allows them to blend in with their environment. Durability and Stamina A Sker Buffalo was injured when it was trapped under the wreckage of a fallen helicopter until Kong released it. The Sker Buffalo was shown to get up and walk away with some ease. Speed Sker Buffaloes are said to be able to charge at their enemies, but it is unknown how fast they can run, but they should be fast enough to do a significant amount of damage. However, they are usually slow-moving and are easy prey for Skullcrawlers. Strength and Combat Sker Buffaloes can use their massive horns as powerful and dangerous weapons against anything that they perceive as threats. Judging by their size and strength, Sker Buffaloes weren't strong enough to defend themselves from Skullcrawlers. Gallery Production SkerBuffaloKSIBiography.jpg Screenshots Skele-Buffalo.jpg Screen_Shot_2017-03-29_at_6.33.29_PM.png Screen_Shot_2017-03-29_at_6.43.14_PM.png FullSizeRender 1.jpg Sker_Buffalo_2.jpg Trivia *When submerged, Sker Buffaloes resemble miniature islands in the swamp and birds may land and rest on their backs. *Sker Buffaloes appear to be Skull Island's only large herbivore (normal-sized deer and buffaloes are also shown to live on the island as well). *Kong appears to care for the Sker Buffaloes living within his territory, as shown when he saved one trapped under a fallen helicopter, as well as fending off the Skullcrawlers that killed one of them. *The Sker Buffaloes somewhat resemble the Shishigami from Princess Mononoke. List of appearances Films *''Kong: Skull Island'' Novels *''Kong: Skull Island: The Official Novelization'' Category:MonsterVerse - Kaiju Category:Kong: Skull Island: Kaiju